Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a sleeper sofa, and more particularly to a pullout sleeper sofa with a translatable support frame which includes only two pivoting sections which pivot about a single pivot axis.
Description of the Related Art
Sofa-beds have been in existence in the United States for many decades. One deficiency in prior art sofa-beds is that they are uncomfortable to sleep in. In particular, the bed frame of the sofa-bed may support a bed cushion via a system of springs. Unfortunately, the springs may not be sufficiently rigid to support a person lying down on the bed. Accordingly, the sleeper may complain of backache or an unpleasant sleep experience.
Another deficiency in prior art sofa-beds is that the bed frame is generally complex and unstable. In particular, the bed frame is typically folded into the sofa, and more particularly, into the base portion of the sofa where the person may sit. To fold the entire bed under the base portion of the sofa, the bed frame may have numerous pivoting parts to provide a pedestal to support the bed frame above the ground. Moreover, the bed frame may consist of three separate support portions. These support portions and pedestals may be folded upon each other in an accordion fashion and tucked into the base portion of the sofa which add to the instability and complexity of prior art sofa-beds. Such prior art devices may be complex to manufacture, heavy and not user friendly. Along these lines, use of the sleeper sofa may be difficult, not only for the intended user, but also for anyone trying to clean the sleeper sofa. For instance, many hotels and cruise lines include sleeper sofas in their rooms to take advantage of the dual functionality afforded by sleeper sofas. However, the cleaning crews in the hotels and cruise lines must clean the sleeper sofas by pulling out the bed portion for cleaning. In view of the large number of sleeper sofas included in a given hotel or cruise line, the process of unfolding each sleeper sofa during the cleaning process tends to be a very tedious and time-consuming endeavor.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need in the art for an improved sofa-bed which is specifically configured and adapted to transition between retracted and extended positions with greater ease that conventional, accordion-type sleeper sofas. These, and other advantages of the present invention, will be discussed in more detail below.